EL ESCAPE
by Aredhel
Summary: Cuando la única solución que te queda es escapar....¿tendrán ambos el valor de hacerlo?
1. All the things she said

El Escape

Por MarlenGry

Capitulo 1: All the things she said

All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head 

**This is not enough **

**This is not enough**

All the things she said All the things she said I'm serious s- -t, I feel totally lost 

**If I'm asking for help is only because **

**Being with you has opened my eyes**

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise**

I keep asking myself wondering how 

**I keep closing my eyes **

**But I can block you out**

**Wanna fly to a place where**

**It's just you and me **

**nobody else so we can be free**

****

****

Caminaba como siempre solo por los pasillos del colegio, en realidad eso ya no le molestaba se había acostumbrado a estar solo y en cierta manera le había encontrado su lado bueno, ¿Y quien no se lo encontraría teniendo solo como compañía a los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle?, era prácticamente como estar solo ya que estos apenas si podían pronunciar bien su nombre, al menos eso había sido hasta hace unos días y se culpaba a si mismo de que las cosas hubieran cambiado, ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Bien dicen los que saben, pensó, al corazón no se le manda solo se le obedece, y ahora aunque el quisiera obedecer al suyo sabía perfectamente que le era imposible, no tenía caso preguntarse en que momento había sucedido, ya se había dedicado a deducirlo y había llegado a la conclusión que desde su segundo año en Hogwarts se había fijado en la chica, desde que ella apareció en el colegio le había llamado la atención esa cabellera pelirroja, Bueno, los Weasley tenían que tener algo bueno pensó entonces, sin siquiera imaginar que esa chica se le metería en la cabeza de una manera que el nunca hubiera imaginado unos años más tarde, aún recordaba como se había sentido cuando vio como uno de los "cupidos" de Lockhart le mandaba un mensaje a Potter de parte de ella, sintió celos, sí muchos celos, y entonces como buen representante de su familia lo único que se le ocurrió fue insultar a la chica y burlarse de ella, ¡Que tonto había sido! Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-¿Draco?- había sido sacado de sus pensamientos por la única persona que parecía interesarle lo que le pasara a él: Pansy Parkinson,  la cual había sido elegida por su padre para ser su futura esposa, la chica realmente era molesta, siguiéndolo como perrito faldero por todos lados y metiendose en sus asuntos- ¿a dónde vas?

-A la sala común-le respondió tan frío como le fue posible, algún día tenía que entender que él no sentía nada por ella ¿cierto?

-Pues voy contigo, tengo que hacer la tarea pendiente de la Mcgonagall-dijo despectivamente

-Como quieras

Llegaron a la sala común en una de las mazmorras,  e inmediatamente el se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo sin importarle dejar hablando sola a Parkinson, se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo había pasado todo? ¿Cómo le había conquistado una chica así? Y lo peor, la única chica de entre todas con la que no "debía" estar, ya había intentado miles de veces de sacársela de la cabeza pero le era infinitamente imposible, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no podía estar con ella?, solo por ser un Malfoy, cuantos problemas le daba ese maldito apellido, se sentía tan mal, la incertidumbre le mataba, el no saber si ella le quería o no era insoportable, aún se sentía extraño el recordar su declaración a la chica.

-----Flash Back-----

-¿Y que dices?

-No..no..sé...nunca espere que me fueras a decir esto, ¿Cómo sé que no estas jugando conmigo? ¿Intentas burlarte de mí?

-Por supuesto que no...yo no juego con estas cosas Ginny

-Me parece tan extraño que me llames por mi nombre...¿por qué yo?

-No lo sé, en realidad no lo sé, solo te puedo decir una cosa, yo te quiero, siento algo por ti que nunca había sentido antes, y según sé no te soy del todo indiferente desde que decidiste dejar por olvidado a Potter, entonces... ¿Qué dices?

-¿A que?-preguntó totalmente sonrojada, había sido más que directo, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chico tímido y no le gustaba andar con rodeos, por lo que había sido completamente sincero con la chica algo que parecía intimidarla

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿a escondidas?

-Por el momento, después todo cambiará, ya te he explicado que estoy ...

-...por revelarte a tu padre-completó ella

-¿no me crees?

-No es eso...es solo que... Tú un Malfoy...enamorado de ¿mi? Una Weasley...es...es...

-¿No me crees cierto? 

-Tienes que entenderme

-Lo sé, no te culpo... pero tienes que admitir que ya no molestó a tu hermano, a Potter o a Granger-le dijo divertido

-Sí, los tienes desconcertados, bueno a todos menos a Hermione

Se escuchó un ruido de pasos, alguien se acercaba a los lavabos de Myrtle su lugar de reunión, a él solo le había costado unas cuantas palabras dulces para mantener callada al fantasma

-¿Qué me respondes?-insistió él

-Después hablamos, por el momento me tengo que ir

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Y ese después nunca había llegado, hacia dos semanas que había hablado con ella por última vez, le había costado mucho ganar su confianza hasta que decidió decirle lo que sentía, desde entonces ella no había regresado a los lavabos. Seguramente pensó que todo se trataba de una pesada broma, pero él nunca había hablado tan en serio, definitivamente nunca. La chica le había enseñado a descubrir un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para él y el que ella se mantuviera apartada le hacía sentirse completamente perdido. Necesitaba ayuda ¿pero quien?, no tenía quien le ayudase, lo único que quería era a ella, estar con ella, escaparse del mundo a un lugar en donde solo existieran ella y él, pero era imposible, simplemente imposible.

All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head 

**This is not enough **

**This is not enough**

All the things she said All the things she said 

****

Estaba realmente consternado, aún no entendía como una chica podía tener tal efecto en él, había sido derrotado por "la chica Weasley" como la llamaban entre los Slytherin, había sido derrotado por cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que hablaba con ella le saludaba con su habitual e inconfundible  Hola Draco, unas simples palabras y el ya estaba a sus pies, el tiempo que solía compartir con ella era lo que hacía soportable sus días, había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ella, entre todas a soportar a los muggles hasta el punto de entender lo equivocados que estaban en su familia y todos los magos que se decían "sangre limpia", realmente estaba impresionado por su propio cambio, claro que para todos seguía siendo el mismo frío y arrogante Draco Malfoy tenía que cuidar las apariencias, aunque más de uno había notado ya su cambio, era increíble como hasta entonces había entendido tantas cosas, hasta que lo había escuchado de los labios de la pelirroja. 

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por una lechuza que había entrado estrepitosamente a la habitación, la reconoció enseguida, la lechuza negra de la familia Malfoy, la lechuza de su padre. Tomo la carta que obviamente venía dirigida hacia él, la desenrollo y leyó:

Draco:

¿Cómo esta todo en Hogwarts? me he enterado de muchas cosas Draco,

 entre ellas de tus constantes desapariciones en  el colegio, 

sabes perfectamente que tengo mis informantes en ese lugar, 

cuídate Draco, te estoy observando, sabes muy bien cuales son mis planes para ti a futuro,

 sabes que si nuestro amo llega a caer tu tomaras su lugar,

 y el que seas visto con una Weasley por el colegio no es nada bueno, te estoy vigilando.

Atte. Lucius Malfoy__

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Sabía que su padre tarde o temprano se enteraría y definitivamente ahora estaría más vigilado que nunca, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no lo dejaban vivir su propia vida? Pero ya sabía lo que haría, pronto su padre se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando se enterara del plan que estaba llevando a cabo junto a Dumbeldore contra él, contra quien decía ser su padre, el hombre que solo lo había traído al mundo como parte de un plan para remplazar a lord Voldemort y quien nunca  había demostrado comportamiento como un padre, siempre lo había dejado solo, y ahora el momento de su venganza, tenía tiempo planeándolo, desde hace tiempo que era espía de Dumbeldore y su padre no lo sabía. Se sentía consternado, acorralado, traicionar a si a su familia, pero no daría paso a atrás ¡No! ¿Qué más daba si después lo culpaban?, sabía que lo harían y después tratarían de vengarse, pero él estaría preparado.

**And I'm all mixed up,**

**feeling  cornered and rushed **

**They say it's my fault but I want her so much**

**Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain **

**Come in over my face,**

**wash away all the shame**

**When they stop and stare- don't worry me**

**'Cause I'm feeling for her**

** what she's  feeling for me**

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**

**But It's driving me mad, going out of my head__**

****

No le importaba nada, absolutamente nada mientras ella estuviera con él y sabía que así sería, pues sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él no importaba cuanto ella lo dudará, los hechos la delataban, es solo que aún no se sentía segura de si misma, desde que Potter había comenzado a salir con esa buscadora de Ravenclaw, de la cual no recordaba su nombre y mucho menos le importaba, él había estado con ella en todo momento hasta que dio a Potter por olvidado.   Así que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado, aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto, esperar, era todo lo que tenía que hacer, esperar, seguir con el plan de pretender que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pretender que la odiaba; no importaba cuanto esto lo volviera loco tenía que seguir con el plan.

**Mother looking at me** **Tell me what do  you see?**

**Yes, I lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me**

**Will I ever be free**

**Have I crossed the line?__**

Tomo la carta de su padre, la rompió y tiró por la ventana

-Prepárate Lucius-murmuró en voz alta- Lo siento madre- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Su madre. Era lo único que le dolía en medio de todo este asunto, pero sabía que ella lo entendería tarde o temprano, al principio lo creería loco y que esta vez se había pasado de la raya... pero después entendería. Medito un momento, ella también tendría muchos problemas con sus padres y hermanos, sobre todo con sus celosos hermanos, ya lo veía venir él solo contra seis Weasley  y el héroe  Potter, pero bueno no era momento para pensar en eso, defraudar a los padres era lo que menos le importaba, por ahora tendría que confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Miro su reloj era casi la hora, le había mandado una nota a Virginia pidiéndole reunirse con él en los lavabos a la hora acostumbrada, esperaba que ella apareciera, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. 

La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron sus compañeros de cuarto Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, este último había ocupado su lugar como el "protegido" de los gorilas que se habían dicho ser sus "amigos" ahora que el los ignoraba totalmente. Salió del dormitorio sin molestarse en saludarlos, pero estos lo detuvieron

-Eh, Draco-le grito Zabini, ¿Quién se creía para llamarle por su nombre?-¿Supiste la buena nueva?

-¿De que hablas?

-Granger-sonrió, Zabini llevaba ya un tiempo intentando "conquistar" a la chica, bueno tenía que admitir que Granger no estaba nada mal, mas de uno había intentando lo mismo, pero claro habían sido completamente detenidos por lo único que les impedía acercarse a la chica: Un celoso novio llamado Ronald Weasley. Estos ya llevaban tiempo de novios y según todo Hogwarts eran la pareja más linda del colegio, siempre pelando por los celos de Weasley pero al final siempre reconciliándose al este dar su brazo a torcer, sus maneras de pedir perdón eran buenas y bastante ingeniosas, la última vez había cantado enfrente de todo el comedor acompañado por unos cuantos Gryffindors, algo que habían llamado serenata.

-¿Crees que Weasley te dejara acercarte a ella?

-Ya me ocupé de él, bueno Pansy me ayudo un poco-rió aparentemente divertido

-¿A que te refieres?

-Solo te diré que esa chica caerá-sin decir más volvió a salir del dormitorio mientras lo escuchaba decir Después sigue la chica Weasley

Quiso salir a golpearlo por el comentario pero prefirió no hacerlo, se delataría. Si Zabini pensaba acercársele a Ginny acabaría muy mal, después de que el menor de los hermanos de ella acabara con el por acechar a Granger...Granger...había sido de mucha ayuda en los últimos meses, Virginia había decidido contarle a Granger (ahora su mejor amiga) acerca de sus desapariciones y reuniones con él, tras mucho trabajo de convencerla la chica finalmente acepto mantener el secreto de ambos e encubrirla con su novio, después de todo un beso y el chico le creía lo que fuese, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta tras consultar su reloj, era ya casi la hora...salió de los dormitorios su destino: los lavabos de Myrtle.

**********************************************************************************************

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, este es mi primer fic D+G t también primer song-fic que hago, espero que sea de su agrado, la canción es de TATU, del CD 200 km/h in the wrong lane (¿las conocen?..ya saben esas chicas que son...bueno "demasiado amigas", no vayan a pensar mal de mi ¿eh?), todos los capítulos llevarán canciones de este CD, y es que cuando lo escuche  me di cuenta que quedaría perfecto para un fic D+G, al principio la pareja no me gustaba mucho y era 100% H+G, pero después me empezó a latir bastante, por favor:

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte. MarlenGry ^_^

R+Hr 4Ever

****

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling


	2. Show me love

El Escape

Por MarlenGry

Capitulo 2: Show me love 

**This was an accident**

**Not the kind were sirens sound**

**Never even noticed **

Where suddenly crumbling 

Tell me how you've never felt 

**Delicate or innocent**

**Dou you still have doubts that**

**Us having faith makes any sense**

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

**Lashing out or breaking down**

**Still somebody loses 'cause**

**There's no way to turn around__**

****

-No tiene sentido

-Entiéndeme por favor

-¡¡¿Qué quieres que entienda Ginny?!!-le pregunto hecho una furia dando un golpe a uno de los lavabos

-Si vine hasta aquí, no es para que me gritaras-le respondió ella resentida

-Solo dime ¿por qué? ¿Es por Potter?

-Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto y tú lo sabes muy bien

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te lo dije...yo no puedo vivir una mentira, ¿puedes tú Draco?

-Lo que siento por ti no es una mentira

-Eso lo sé-murmuro Ginny sonrojada bajando la vista , mientras él no dejaba de pensar en lo linda que se veía cuando se ruborizaba-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-preguntó mas para si misma que para el joven rubio

-¿A qué?

-A todo esto...tú y yo, viéndonos a escondidas de todos...

-Entendiéndonos uno al otro como nadie nos puede entender, como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Tú crees entenderme Draco?-le preguntó ella con un dejo de ironía en su voz

-Te entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que eres mucho más de lo que todos piensan, que eres mucho más que solo la hermanita menor del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, que no eres una niña delicada o tontamente inocente-finalizo acercándose "peligrosamente" a la pelirroja

-Me entiendes mejor que muchos eso no te lo puedo negar-de nuevo ella bajaba la vista avergonzada

-Ginny...¿Qué sientes por mi?-preguntó Draco tomando súbitamente por sorpresa a la chica quien sin decir nada más se alejo de él bruscamente para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta

-Me tengo que ir-anunció ya en el umbral

-Ginny...contéstame ¿qué sientes por mi?-repitió en un tono casi de suplica, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica

-No lo sé-contesto la Gryffindor-Solo sé que es lo que NO debo sentir por ti ¿entiendes?..esto NO puede ser

-Eso quiere decir que sí sientes algo por mi ¿cierto?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, pero...por favor MALFOY...no vuelvas a buscarme ¿quieres?... será mejor así , regresar a nuestra vida de antes, regresar atrás...-era evidente que a Ginny le costaba mucho trabajo decir aquellas palabras, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse 

-¡¿Mejor para quien?!-preguntó Draco apunto de un ataque de ira- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no hay manera de regresar al pasado y aparentar que nunca nos conocimos

-Exacto...por lo menos yo aparentare que nunca nos conocimos Malfoy-sin decir nada más se fue corriendo por el pasillo

-Espera-susurró Draco con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, la ira se apoderaba de él, no podía evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba destrozando todo a su alrededor bajo la mirada de miedo de Myrtle la llorona, gritó, gritó hasta que su garganta le doliera, después de un rato decidió regresar al dormitorio, quizás si dormía pudiera olvidarse de ella.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Ginny se encontraba en su vacía  sala común sumido en un sillón pensando,  aún no podía asimilar él estar sin ella, se sentía tan mal ¿cómo había permitido que esto pasara? ¿por qué se había enamorado de aquella manera?, en el trascurso de la semana más de una vez intento hablar con ella pero esta le ignoraba y pasaba de largo cuando coincidían en alguno de los pasillos, él se mostraba indiferente ante esto cuando en realidad le mataba por dentro, la necesitaba aunque le doliese reconocerlo, necesitaba de SU Ginny, SÍ era SUYA y de nadie más, pensase lo que pensase cualquiera, dijese lo que dijese su padre...su padre, pensó, él era el causante de su actual desgracia, el era el causante de que no pudiera gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de la más pequeña de los Weasley, odiaba a ese hombre simplemente, le odiaba.

Alguien entro en la sala común para variar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, eran Zabini y sus dos antiguos guardaespaldas.

-¡Eh Draco! Estoy a punto de conseguirlo, ya llevan una semana peleados

-¿Hablas de Granger?-adivino el rubio

-Exacto, ya me deshice de Weasley, ahora solo falta ir por ella

-¿Por eso decías que ya te habías encargado de Weasley?

-S

-Lamento decepcionarte pero esos se pelean todos los días y después se reconcilian, no es nada nuevo

-Esta vez yo me encargare de que no haya reconciliación

-Como tú digas Zabini-se burló Draco, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Me voy

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos, necesitaba pensar, estar solo ¿a dónde ir?, la idea vino de pronto a su mente ¡La biblioteca!, después de todo nadie estaría ahí un sábado por la mañana además de Madame Pince, que equivocado estaba, al llegar a su destino se encontró con que contra todo pronostico sí había alguien en el lugar: Hermione Granger, sentada en la mesa más apartada de la entrada, sumida en un libro sin percatarse si quiera de su llegada; tratando de no hacer ruido se sentó en la mesa más lejana a donde ella se encontraba, tomo el primer libro que vio y comenzó a hacer como que leía, ni siquiera había comenzado con sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Eh...Malfoy-levantó la vista para encontrarse con una de las personas de quien menos esperaba le dirigiese la palabra: Granger

-¿Granger?

-Eh...bueno...yo...este...mejor me voy-se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la biblioteca

-Espera-le detuvo él inconscientemente-Sí te dignaste a hablarme es por algo ¿no?

-Eh...s

-Siéntate-le pidió indicándole la silla frente a él, la chica así lo hizo.-¿y bien?

Staring at your photograph 

**Everything now in the past**

**Never felt so lonely**

**I wish that you could show me love**

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love,**

**'Til you open the door**

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, **

**Show me love, show me love,**

**'Til I'm up of the floor**

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love,**

**'Til  it's inside  my pores**

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love,**

**'Til I'm screaming for more__**

****

-Yo… quería darte esto-saco algo de sus bolsillos y se lo entrego al chico, el lo observo, era un pedazo de papel a simple vista, después se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía, una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a una chica pelirroja saludando efusiva y alegremente, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan encantadora imagen.

-¿Para mi?-le preguntó extrañado a la castaña

-Si no la quieres...

-¡Sí la quiero!-la interrumpió arrebatándosela de la mano, se hizo un incomodo silencio entre los dos así que el Slytherin decidió romperlo- ¿Te contó todo?

-Sí-admitió la Gryffindor- Esta muy triste ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-cuestiono mientras seguía mirando la fotografía

-Ella te quiere Malfoy, en verdad te quiere

-Ah...y ¿por eso me dio calabazas?

-No le gusta estar a escondidas, es solo eso, pero yo sé que esta...esta...bueno...esta enamorada de ti 

-Claro-rió el sarcástico

-Es en serio, sabe que se equivoco y...quiere hablar contigo-Draco por fin aparto sus grises ojos de la fotografía para mirar incrédulo a Granger

-¿En serio?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Me costo mucho trabajo convencerla, pero al final acepto, hoy a las ocho en el lugar de siempre me dijo, te estuve buscando toda la mañana para decírtelo pero no te encontré... pienso que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar.

Draco no lo podía creer, Granger le había ayudado, había convencido a Gin de que hablara con él ¿por qué lo hacía?

-¿Por qué haces esto Granger?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayudarme, después de...pues...de todo...

-Ni yo misma lo sé-admitió sensata- solo te digo que Ginny es mi mejor amiga... y si su felicidad esta contigo, yo la apoyare y ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias-dijo sorprendiéndose así mismo de la sinceridad de esa palabra, la chica parecía contrariada y divertida.

-De nada...pues bien-se puso repentinamente de pie- me voy...cumplí con mi misión, así que me retiro.

Obviamente la chica mentía, ella había llegado primera a la biblioteca ¿cómo sabía que él llegaría después?, entonces recordó...

-Granger-le llamó cuando la chica ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida del lugar

-¿Dime?

-eh...No fue su culpa

-¿De que hablas?

-Weasley...¿pelearon cierto?...no fue su culpa.

-¿Cómo sabes que...? digo...no peleamos...

-Pansy Parkinson ¿cierto?-la chica asintió lentamente, sorprendida

-Ella...ella...y...él...beso...él...

-No fue Weasley te lo aseguró... 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo ... lo sé...-se puso de pie y también se dirigió a la puerta-Nos vemos Granger

-Aja

-Ah...por cierto-grito cuando mientras se dirigía al pasillo que llevaba a los baños de Myrtle, no importaba que aún faltaran unas cuantas horas para la "cita"-Cuídate de Zabini

-¿Pero...

No escuchó más a la prefecta, salió corriendo rumbo a su destino.

Random acts of mindlessness 

**Commonplace occurrences **

**Chances and surprises **

**Another state of consciousness**

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

**Lashing out or breaking down**

**Still somebody loses 'cause **

**There's no way to turn around**

**Tell me how you never felt**

**Delicate or innocent**

**Do you still have doubts that**

**Us having faith makes any sense**

**You play games I play tricks**

**Girls and girls but you're the one**

**Like a game of pick up sticks **

**Played by f….g lunatics**

**Show me love, show me love**

**Give me all that I want**

****

Llego más pronto de lo que creía, las horas siguientes le parecieron eternas, solo quería que la pelirroja llegara y poder hablar con ella... ¿qué le querría decir?. Como quisiera que la chica le mostrara todo lo que sentía por él ... ¿pero que estaba diciendo? ¿la chica sentía algo por él?.. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!... es decir... ¿si no porque lo habría citado?

-Hola

Se asusto y volteo hacia la puerta donde provenía la ya tan conocida  voz de Ginny Weasley.

-Hola..pensé que llegarías más tarde.. Granger dijo que...

-Sí... me dijo que ya habías venido para acá y decidí venir

-¿De que querías hablarme?

-Tú siempre tan directo-sonrió la chica y se sentó en el piso, él la imitó. -¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-¿Tu que crees?-hizo la voz lo más fría que pudo... pero el sabía que era mentira... simplemente no podía molestarse con ella.

-Supongo que s

-Supones mal-la chica le miro sorprendida- Tontita.. sabes que nunca puedo molestarme contigo-la rodeo con su brazo a lo que la chica correspondió siendo esta vez él el sorprendido.-¿Me contestaras ahora?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por mi Gin?-la chica guardo silencio

-Te amo Draco... te amo y no puedo ocultarlo...

-Eso lo sé... ¿quién no ama a Draco?

-Que modesto-ella sonrió... ¡dios como le gustaba verla sonreír!- Así como Pansy Parkinson, Eloise Midgeon, ¿quién más?...

-¿Esos son celos?.. sabes que ellas son las que me persiguen

-Y tú no les eres indiferente

-¡Gin! Sabes que tú eres la única-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla... un beso en la mejillas ¿quién lo pensaría? Normalmente con una chica ya estaría besándola y desabotonando la blusa... pero con Ginny  era diferente... el solo tomarla de la mano le provocaba cosquillas en el estomago.... era algo diferente....- Te amo Gin

-Eso lo sé ¿quien no ama Ginny?

-Graciosa... te amo...

-Pero no puede ser... ¿y lo sabes cierto?

-¿Quién dice que no puede ser?

-¿Quién? ¡Todo el mundo!

-¡Que digan lo que quieran!

-Sinceramente no te entiendo... no quieres divulgarlo.. ¿y después dices que no importa lo que digan?... ¡no te contradigas!

-¿Qué no puedo cambiar de opinión?

-Tú sí.. pero el mundo no....

La chica tenía tanta razón muy a su pesar, el mundo entero estaba contra ellos... como quería mandar al diablo todo... escapar, escapar a donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo... simplemente escapar... ¿Y por que no? ¿qué no se amaban?.... 

-Escapemos Gin

-¿Qué?-la chica se separo... parecía demasiado sorprendida

-Lo que oíste.... escapemos.

* * *

****

****

****

****


	3. 30 minutes

El Escape

Por MarlenGry/Aredhel

Capitulo 3:  30 Minutes 

  
**_  
_****Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide  
  
Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life**

Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail

In the moment   
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes

****

Draco se divertía de ver la cara que mostraba la pelirroja en aquellos momentos, ¿Tan insana le parecía su idea?

-¿Escapar? ¿Cómo que escapar?

-¡Pues eso exactamente Gin! ¡Escapémonos de aquí! Lejos de todos, lejos de Hogwarts....

-Pero.... ¿te has vuelto loco?

-¡¡Tal vez!!-su emoción por su nueva "gran" idea era evidente, parecía como un niño de cinco años apunto de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños, Ginny se venía demasiado contrariada para su gusto, lo cual no le agradaba mucho-¿Qué?

-Es que... es... es.... ¡Es una locura! ¡Es demasiado!

Para el rubio no había explicación para tantas dudas por parte de la chica ¡Todo era muy simple! ¡Irse y ya!

Podrían estar juntos, sin nadie que se los impidiese ¡Sin su padre amenazándolo! ¡El plan era perfecto! ¿Entonces porque ella  dudaba tanto?

-¿Y bien?-insistió él

-No lo sé....es que... piénsalo bien...tendríamos que escondernos, nos buscarán, tu padre, mis familia....es...es demasiado...

A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo su padre, con su madre se pondría en contacto después, pero ella.... ella... Ginny  tenía mucho que perder, era obvio, no quería alejarse de su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos... ahora lo entendía todo, el amor que ella le decía tener no era tan grande como para abandonar todo eso, él le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Y a pesar de saber esto... no podía evitar sentir una gran furia dentro de si, su mente le decía que le pedía demasiado, que era injusto y egoísta.... pero su corazón le decía lo contrario... y aunque no quisiera terminó obedeciendo al último.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
  
Carousels   
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes  
  
Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain  
  
**

-Entonces...no me amas lo suficiente...-murmuró apretando los dientes, su respiración se agitaba..

-¿Pero que dices?-la pelirroja parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le decían haber escuchado-¿Qué no te amo lo suficiente?...por supuesto que...

-¡No! ¡No lo haces!-le levanto la voz apenas un poco más de lo normal, pero suficiente como para que la chica se comenzará a mostrar enfadada.

-¿Yo soy quien no lo demuestra? ¡¡¿Yo?!!-tal vez la Gryffindor habló más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, su voz, casi un chillido, retumbo en todo el lugar.-¡¡Tú eres el que se avergüenza de mi!! ¡Tú eres el que quiere que nos veamos a escondidas! ¡¡Tú!!

Draco no sabía exactamente que decir, no sabía si mostrarse ofendido, enfadado o arrepentido, la cara de Ginny se había puesto roja del coraje, la quijada comenzaba a temblarle, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse...oh si...la pelirroja estaba enfadada.... pero había que afrontarlo y... el era Draco Malfoy... y no perdería su temple ante nada...aunque...

-¡¡¿Eso quieres?!! ¿EH?

-¡¡Sí eso quiero!! ¡Me importan muy poco tus excusas... "es porque quiero protegerte Gin" "no me lo perdonaría si mi padre te hace algo por mi culpa" "estoy a punto de revelarme contra mi padre...Dumbeldore me ayudara" -la pecosa imitaba bastante bien su acento siseante característico tenía que admitir, en otro momento incluso le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero no en aquel- ¡¡Excusas!!

-¡Muy bien!-Draco ya no razonaba, en él, comenzaban a aparecer las mismas características que en Ginny a causa del enojo- ¡¡PUES ESO VAS A OBTENER!!

  
**Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide******

Sin darle ni dos segundos a la chica para reaccionar, Draco la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la jalo fuera de los baños, ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de Myrtle.... 

-¿Pero que haces Draco?-esta vez la voz de Virginia se mostraba con más miedo que coraje.-¿Draco? ¿Te volviste loco o qué? ¡Suéltame!-la chica miraba celosamente a los lados, en espera de que se atravesase cualquiera en su camino, era obvio el temor y la desesperación  en sus ojos castaños, esto no pudo dejar de ser notado por el Slytherin.

-¡¡¿Qué sucede Gin?!! ¿Ahora eres tú la que no quiere que nadie se entere? ¿uh?-la chica solo callo, se limito a guardar silencio mientras el rubio seguía conduciéndola a través de aquel solitario pasillo.

Unos cuantos pasos más y la gente se comenzaba a hacer presente, chicos de diferentes casas y diferentes edades, los cuales no tardaron en reconocerlos y a comenzar a murmurar al ver a "el odioso" de Draco Malfoy "arrastrar" a la "dulce" "buena" y "santa" Ginny Weasley, frases como "Que le hace" "¿A dónde la lleva?" "Pobre Ginny... Malfoy le debe de haber hecho algo" llegaban a oídos de ambos.

Y Draco solo seguía caminando....no sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse.. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba probar con eso?... había actuado por impulso...otra vez... él no era así, pero ésta vez no se había podido controlar... su marcha se detuvo inesperadamente al ver al "trío de bienhechores de Hogwarts" acercarse hacía ellos, definitivamente las noticias volaban en aquel castillo, Potter y Weasley parecían echar chispas por los ojos y no dudaba que se le lanzarían a golpes de un momento a otro, Granger al parecer intentaba calmarlos, lucía extremadamente contrariada . Ahora sí la había hecho y en grande.

-¡¡Suelta a mi hermana Malfoy!!-gritó al mismo tiempo que separaba bruscamente a la pelirroja de su lado

-Ronnie...amor..-vaya, pensó, al parecer Granger y Weasley se habían reconciliado- tranquilízate..

-¡¡¿Qué me tranquilice Hermione?!! ¡¡Me tranquilizare en el momento en que éste idiota me diga que diablos hace con mi hermana!!

-Ron...-Ginny intentaba decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca

-Habla Malfoy..-¡San Potter a la defensa de los desvalidos!, pensó Draco sarcástico...en lugar de estarse preocupando por lo que el hacía con SU novia (aunque ellos no supieran que la pelirroja fuese SU novia), debería de preocuparse por a qué nuevo chico le estaba coqueteando en esos momentos la suya...

-Ronnie...estoy segura de que Malfoy tiene alguna explicación...

-¡¿Hermione que te sucede con este tipo?! ¡¿Porqué lo defiendes?!-la castaña guardó silencio, ¡Genial!, lo último que necesitaba eran los celos enfermizos del pelirrojo.- ¡¡Habla!!

-Bueno...yo...-"¡Patético!", le decía una voz en su cabeza...¿a dónde se había ido toda la valentía de hacia momentos atrás?, odiaba quedarse sin palabras, realmente lo odiaba. "¿Yo qué?", le preguntaba una voz dentro de sí... "¿Qué harás ahora?"  "¿No querías decirle al mundo lo que sientes por Virginia Weasley?" "¿Qué diablos esperas?" ¿Qué esperaba?…no lo sabía, tal vez un milagro que lo salvase de aquella situación ... ¡Diablos ahora esperaba milagros! ¡Ese no era él!.....

-¡Si no piensas decírmelo te lo sacaré a golpes!-Weasley lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa,.... de acuerdo... ¡Era ahora o nunca!

-Tu hermana….

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermana….-miro a la pelirroja, no había palabra para describir el miedo que su cara demostraba- ella y yo...

-¡¡Nos castigo Snape!!-todas las miradas se dirigieron a la menor de los Weasley, Draco se quedo petrificado – Bueno... me castigo a mi...y le encargo a Malfoy supervisar que cumpliera con mi castigo...

-¿Te castigo Snape? ¿Porqué?

-¡Oh vamos Harry! ¡Cómo si Snape necesitará de una razón valida para hacerlo!...según él mi poción era indignante para el mundo mágico...solo porque se me chorreo el caldero, ahora tengo que limpiarlos todos...

-¿Lo ves Ronnie? Te lo dije...

-Espera...eso no explica que hacían aquí en el pasillo DE LA MANO

-Oh...

-Me llevaba con él....el muy idiota estuvo molestándome mientras limpiaba, no pude evitar empujarlo al suelo... ¡Y ahora iba a delatarme!

-Bien hecho Gin-fue entonces cuando Draco reacciono...¿Gin? ¿Quién diablos se creía Potter para llamarla así?... 

-Bueno...de todos modos necesita una lección para que no se meta contigo otra vez-Ron no parecía muy convencido. Draco no entendía nada...¿Qué diablos hacía Ginny? ¿Porqué? ¿No se suponía que esto era lo que ella quería? ¿Por qué lo detenía?

-¡No vale la pena Ron! ¡Déjalo hermano! Y mejor vamonos...  -Y así lo hizo el susodicho.

-De acuerdo...pero te estaré vigilando Malfoy ...

-¡Uy que miedo Weasley!-Draco...entonces recordó que era un MALFOY

Y se marcharon, se marcharon dejando a un Draco muy, pero muy confundido...no entendía la actitud de la pelirroja ..¿por qué de porno había venido al rescate? ¿Por qué?; con éstas y más preguntas se dirigió a su dormitorio al tiempo que los demás estudiantes "mirones" lo hacían. En las mazmorras no había nadie, era temprano para que sus compañeros de casa llegarán a dormir, así que decidió que en ese momento tenía sueño, no quería ser molestado por las preguntas de Zabini y los otros estúpidos, justo cuando subió a su  dormitorio una lechuza pequeña y muy ruidosa comenzó a revolotear por todo el lugar, la reconoció inmediatamente, era la lechuza de los Weasley.

-¡Oye tú!-le hablaba al animal como si éste le entendiese-¿Cómo te llamabas?-pensó-¡Ah sí! ¡Pig! ¡Ven acá!-perseguía a la pequeña lechuza-¡¡Te ordeno que bajes!!-una escena digna de fotografiarse era la que estaba haciendo.-Muy bien... tu lo pediste...-Y salto hacia el mochuelo, y como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar....

¡PUM!, Draco cayó de espaldas al piso.-Estúpida lechuza-se quejaba mientras se sobaba el cuello. Le quito el pequeño papel que "el lindísimo Pig" llevaba atado en una pata, una nota....reconoció la caligrafía de Ginny....una nota corta y concisa, que lo dejo más sin entender, una nota que decía....

**_Nos vemos en la bruja jorobada del tercer piso....30 minutos después de las doce, no llegues tarde. Escapemos._**

Ginny 

To decide   
To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
To decide   
To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
To decide

* * *

Weno..tres capítulos de un jalón...ahora a ver hasta cuando actualizo ¬.¬...en fin...reviews!!

  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  



End file.
